Agente Especial Seeley Booth
by Nevalainen
Summary: Una forma un tanto especial y muy digna de Temperance para expresar sus emociones y al mismo tiempo comunicarse con Booth -Corto:BB:-


Edificio J

Edificio J. Hoover FBI

Sección Homicidios

Agente Especial Seeley Booth

PRESENTE

Booth:

La última vez que escribí una carta de este tipo fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero creo que es momento para escribir otra y es que en mi mente no puedo seguir luchando con algo que verdaderamente sé que esta pasando y ya no podré seguir evitando.

Llevamos más de tres años como socios y déjame decirte que nunca había trabajado tanto tiempo con algún agente especial o siquiera con alguien fuera del laboratorio. No malinterpretes, me agrada ser tu compañera y sé que nunca podría tener otro socio que no fueras tú.

Es por lo mismo que me he visto forzada a escribirte esta carta, creo que estoy enferma y aunque no me agrada la idea de preocuparte me encuentro en el deber de informarte y no pasar por alto, por más tiempo, la confianza que tenemos el uno por el otro.

Sé que no entiendes mucho de tecnicismos científicos y que te gusta que hable lo mas claro posible pero en estos momentos ni siquiera tengo los tecnicismos necesarios como para saber realmente cual es mi dolencia y por lo mismo me cuesta aun mas ser clara.

Lo que tengo y verdaderamente sé es que siento como si mi pecho fuera a explotar de un minuto a otro y que cada ataque que me da siempre es mas fuerte que el anterior en intensidad y termino verdaderamente agotada, aunque haya dormido y comido.

Se que te has dado cuenta de que las ojeras que tengo han crecido en las ultimas semanas y que eh disminuido algo de peso pero todo no son mas que resultados colaterales provocados por lo que tengo, perdona por ocultártelo por tanto tiempo, pero es que cuando supe que sufría me vi incapaz de racionalizarlo y hasta el minuto no he logrado siquiera pronunciárselo a alguien: ni siquiera a Ángela quien como sabes es mi mejor amiga.

No creo que te acuerdes pero hace aproximadamente un año, después de navidad, estuve algo extraña y un día desaparecí. En ese momento creo haberte dicho que tenia un junta con mi editora y creeme que hasta hoy en día me duele el haberte mentido de esa manera.

La verdad, es que ese día fui a donde un amigo mio que es doctor para realizarme unos exámenes y poder comprender con mayor claridad lo que me estaba pasando pero nada de lo que yo pensaba que podría estar afectándome fue lo que verdaderamente me ocurría y apareció en el diagnostico.

Sé que debe sonar verdaderamente estúpido que alguien con el coeficiente intelectual que poseo haga tamaño escándalo por un hecho que afecta a mas de la mitad de la población mundial pero tu me conoces mas que nadie y sabes que este tipo de cosas realmente me afectan. Sobre todo porque yo no se tratar con la gente y esta noticia va a afectar de alguna manera u otra a todos con los que trabajamos.

Muchas veces me has dicho que soy realmente mala con la gente y es lo mismo lo que me ha hecho callar todo este tiempo. Aun así, el tener esto en el pecho me ha matado diariamente y hace un mes en el Dinner me dijiste algo que realmente me llego a fondo y he decidido contarte sobre mi enfermedad buscando así una forma para aplacar lo que siento y redimirme porque verdaderamente en este ultimo mes mi conciencia no me ha dejado dormir.

Realmente siento que me estoy muriendo por la agonía y sé que no puedo hacer nada por evitar eso porque no tengo poder sobre lo que me esta ocurriendo, te juro que he probado de todo para curarme pero al parecer los métodos que he ocupado no son verdaderamente efectivos y la bomba de tiempo ha llegado a sus últimos segundos de vida atorándose en mi garganta.

Sé que esta ha sido una carta realmente complicada pero el punto de todo este revuelto no ha sido otro mas que pare contarte lo que tengo, solo espero que puedas tomártelo con la suficiente fuerza como para no alejarte de mi o siquiera enojarte por lo que estoy apunto de escribir.

Estoy completa y absolutamente obsesionada con lo que me esta pasando y creo que ahora, realmente puedo admitir abiertamente lo que me esta pasando y aunque no tenga las fuerzas suficientes como para decírtelo cara a cara lo intentare, espero que por lo menos, mantengas el mínimo respeto que hay entre nosotros y esta carta no pase a otras manos pero que sobre todo las cosas, la mantengas alejada de Sweets o Ángela.

No quitándote más tiempo y deseando tu comprensión me despido esperando verte hoy en la tarde en el Dinner para cenar si es que verdaderamente quieres hablar sobre mi dolencia y al mismo tiempo, te pido por favor que no me busques esta tarde porque realmente necesito un tiempo a solas hasta la cena.

Te Ama,

Temperance "Huesos" Brennan

Departamento de Antropología

Instituto Jeffersonian


End file.
